The Things We Do for Love
by Malvolia
Summary: While stuck on a lift over the slopes, Ron and Hermione discover each other's true feelings about skiing.


"I don't know how," fumed Ron, "you talked me into this."

"How _I _talked _you_ into this?" repeated Hermione incredulously. "The whole thing was your idea!"

"I was only trying," said Ron, who was beginning to look a little green, "to understand some of your interests."

"That's very sweet of you," said Hermione. By a supreme effort, she kept herself from adding "but I don't even like skiing."

"Hey, you two!" called Harry from the ground. "How are you doing?"

Hermione waved cheerily. "As well as can be expected," she called back.

"Hanging in there, Ron?"

Ron's nod was so slight that Hermione doubted Harry had seen it. "Ron's having a marvelous time," she yelled. "He was just telling me what a brilliant idea this trip was."

Ron's cursing became decidedly quieter after she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Any news on the lift?"

"No," shouted Harry. "But Ginny and I are trying to figure out a way to...speed things up."

Hermione glared down at him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Harry."

"A long list, but shorter than it was when we first met you," laughed Harry, and he waved and headed back up to the lift station.

Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was clutching the side rail as if his life depended on it. His eyes were firmly closed. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, and the lift lurched so badly that for a moment she thought they would fall, too.

"Merlin, Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Don't tell me Gryffindor's star Keeper is afraid of heights," said Hermione.

"Quidditch," said Ron, "is entirely different. You're the one in control. You are flying on your own broom, with mediwitches ready to rush the pitch if you fall. You are not sitting in some Muggle death trap, with only Muggle doctors about, and I've heard about their ideas of 'healing.'" He snorted. "Better to leave the bones broken." He cast a furtive glance at her. "You know, we're not exactly underage now. Can't we just...."

"I've told you before, no," interrupted Hermione. "The place is full of Muggles. Hogwarts graduates or not, being seen performing magic still means a Ministry inquiry. Try to look at this as an adventure. A day in the life of a Muggle."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I suppose getting stuck fifty feet above a snowy mountain is a daily occurrence for Muggles."

"I doubt it's fifty feet," said Hermione, looking down. "And if one goes on a ski trip, one must be aware of the risks involved."

"I don't like risks," said Ron miserably. "I had enough of risks in school. My favorite thing about this whole trip is sitting by the fire in the lodge, drinking hot chocolate."

"Mine, too," said Hermione.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you liked skiing," he said.

"That is," Hermione began quickly, "it's been nice sitting around with my friends, just talking about everything and nothing, and...."

"Hermione!" said Ron. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like to ski?"

Hermione shrugged. "You...you seemed so excited about it," she said lamely.

Ron stared straight ahead for a few silent moments. Hermione looked around at the sparkling white snow covering everything in sight. She watched the skiers careening down the mountain, and the would-be skiers lining up impatiently at the bottom, waiting for the lift to be functional again. Beside her, Ron laughed.

"What?" she said.

"You came on this trip for me," he said, "and I planned this trip for you."

"I suppose so," she said.

"Well," he grinned, "here we are."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" yelled Ginny from below.

"Nothing," hollered Ron.

"Everything," Hermione called.

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves," said Ginny, who was looking annoyed. "We're having a devil of a time down here. Looks like the thing won't be operational for an hour or so. Hermione, are you sure...."

"YES!" Ron and Hermione yelled. They broke into a fit of giggles.

Ginny stomped her foot. "Bully for you," she shouted sarcastically, "but I'm cold and tired. Not how I'd envisioned spending my Easter holiday. I'm only here because Hermione asked...."

Ron and Hermione began crying from laughter.

"Be ready for a diversion," yelled Ginny, and she ran off.

Hermione gasped for breath. "Oh...goodness...."

"What does...she think...we can do, anyway?" panted Ron.

Hermione put her hands to her temples. "Hush," she said. "Give me a minute."

Ron sat there, obediently quiet, staring intently at Hermione as her lips moved and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. Suddenly, she smiled. "Got it," she said. "Now, whatever Ginny's 'diversion' is going to be, I doubt we're going to have much time. Here's what we'll do...."

Suddenly, white walls surrounded the lift.

"Like this!" said Hermione. She pointed her wand at herself and said, "_Plumalevis!_" Then she jumped off the lift.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron, trying to catch her and remain seated at the same time. This only made him lose his balance and slip off the lift, one hand holding on to the chair rail.

"Just drop!" called Hermione from the ground, where she had landed safely.

"You're n-n-nutters!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, for heaven's sake.... We don't have time for this!" she said. She aimed her wand at the lift. "_Lubricare!_"

Ron immediately lost his grip and began plummeting to the ground below. He could hear Hermione yelling something...he seemed to be falling slower...his life was flashing before his eyes...the walls were disappearing...and he collapsed onto the ground with a yelp.

Hermione leaned over him. "Are you all right?"

"Bloody hell...."

"I thought you'd be following of your own accord," she said. "Sorry."

"What was that?"

"What, the Illusory Walls? Or the Feather-light Charm?"

Ron shook his head and accepted Hermione's hand as she reached to help him up.

"Solid ground," he said gratefully (although a bit shakily). "I think I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I think I knew," she said. "Come on, let's go find the others."

And arm in arm, they headed up the mountain.


End file.
